Hasta en las mejores familias
by Saku-Aya
Summary: ¿Quieres conocer una historia? Algo que escuché hace ya mucho tiempo y que nuca me había atrevido a contar, una historia como pocas, de esas que no se cuentan porque suceden en ambientes de gente poderosa, pero tan escandalosas que te pondrían el pelo de punta.


Hola! Yo otra vez!

Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia!

Espero que sin daños a terceros

**Discleimer: **sakura ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… ummm. Bueno solo syaoran porque es mi novio, no porque yo lo haya creado, como dije soy su novia, no su madre… estos chicos pertenecen a la CLAM… por favor no me demanden, esto es mera diversión no un intento barato de plagio.

**Advertencias: **jejejeje nada prometedor, en fin, la trama fue sacada de una cancion, el fic entero fue basado en una canción… Aun así. Creo que no es un songfic, por poquito, pero no lo es, tampoco esperen mucho de él, que yo no prometo nada…

**Advertencias II: **drama del malo

Innumerables falta ortográficas

Sentido del humor –por mi parte- bastante retorcido…

Posible trauma psicológico a todo el que ose a leerlo

**Summary: **¿Quieres conocer una historia?, algo que escuche hace ya mucho tiempo, y que nuca me había atrevido a contar, una historia como pocas, de esas que no se cuentan, porque suceden en ambientes de gente poderosa, pero tan escandalosas que te pondrían el pelo de punta y la mente a analizar un ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo?

**Hasta en las mejores familias…**

La familia kinomoto era muy reconocida tanto en el mundo de las finanzas como en el de la farándula; con el señor fijitaka kinomoto a la cabeza de la empresa kinomotos inc. y la señora nadeshiko como famosa modelo.

Tenían una hija preciosa de diecinueve años, sakura kinomoto, una chica dulce de tez morena, pelo largo y castaño y unos grande y expresivos ojos verdes. Además de su belleza física, que destacaba donde quiera que estuviera, la chica era reconocida por su gran inteligencia, su elegancia y su hermosa personalidad, porque a pesar de ser hija de gente con mucho dinero era una niña muy humilde.

Hacía dos años que había entrado a la universidad junto a su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidougi, a estudiar medicina, más específicamente, quería especializarse en pediatría, mientras que su amiga estaba estudiando diseño de moda.

Hacía poco más de un año que había conocido a su actual novio, el chico con el que pensaba casarse, todo estaba preparado, sus padres sabían de la relación con este chico, aunque aun no los conocían, pero les hacia feliz el saber que su adorada hija fuera tan feliz junto a alguien a quien ama que aprobaban la relación.

Ya todo estaba casi organizado, sería la boda del año.

Por supuesto quien tenía más de cinco cuadernillos llenos con cada detalle habidos y por haber era su amiga tomoyo, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con sakura de la futura boda, mientras que su novio por otro lado solo sonreía, una que otra vez salía corriendo cuando veía que la "temible Daidoiugi" -como la habia apodado-, se dirigía hacia él con los ojos brillantes.

-que felicidad amiga, no te preocupes por nada que yo te organizare la boda, no puedo dejar que mi amiga, la linda sakura, tenga una boda cualquiera- había dicho la chica cuando se entero de la pedida de matrimonio- será la boda del año.

Claro, tomoyo había dicho esto porque conociendo a sakura, lo más probable es que hiciera una sencilla ceremonia con no más de diez invitados, es decir; familia cercana y amigos! Mas los de su prometido.

Sakura aun jura que ese día la morena tenía estrellitas en los ojos. Había estado más que feliz, eufórica.

-Eo! Calma tomoyo,-intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga sin existo- quiero ver que tan feliz te pondrás cuando tengamos que organizar tu boda- le dijo sonriendo la castaña, cuando se dio por vencida en su intento de calmar a la morena.

-claro que estaré feliz, pero no tanto como ahora- sonrió la chica dejando de pasear por toda la habitación y deteniéndose a sostener las manos de su amiga.

-¿porque no tanto?-pregunto la chica perpleja

-sakura-dijo la morena con dulzura- eres mi mejor amiga, hemos estado juntas desde que puedo recordar, y nunca en mi vida he conocida a una chica mas desprendida y con un alma tan blanca como la tuya- volvió a sonreír al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba- para mí es un honor preparar el día mas importante de tu vida ya que desde que nos conocemos tú has hecho de mi vida la mejor del mundo. Eres mi mejor amiga – repitió soltando a la castaña que estaba llorando solo para abrazarla con fuerza.

-te estás poniendo muy emo tomoyo.- intento sonreír.

-eres mi mejor amiga sak, y siempre lo serás, es por eso que estoy tan feliz con esta boda. Porque soy feliz dos veces, una por mí; Por ver mi deseo de que mi mejor amiga está cumpliendo uno de sus sueños y yo puedo verlo y ayudarle. Y la otra es por ti, porque sé que serás feliz para toda la vida y te lo mereces.

Ambas chicas se separaron, cada una con una radiante sonrisa.

-por cierto ya tengo diseñado el vestido para tu boda.

A sakura le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Eh! Tom ¿no es muy rápido? Digo, mis padres aun no conocen a mi novio por lo que no tenemos fechas para casarnos aun.

-tonterías, se supone que el ira a conocer a tus padres el sábado, lo que significa que estamos a ley de cuatro días, y después de ahí la fecha será lo de menos.- la chica se detuvo a pensar un momento – por cierto ¿ya tienes el vestido que te pondrás para esa cena?

La castaña retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, meneando las manos frente a ella de manera frenética.

-no hay que preocuparse por eso, ya pasare mañana a comprar uno.- sonrió

-comprar uno-pregunto su amiga escandalizada- no digas tonterías sak ¿Cómo pretendes comprar un vestido cuando sabes perfectamente que quien te diseña cada una de las prendas que usas en ocasiones especiales soy yo. Creo que me siento ofendida.- dijo la morena con una indignación exageradamente fingida se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

La castaña preocupada se acerco

-¿estás bien tomy? Lo- lo siento-tartamudeo al ver que su amiga no se movía- no quería ofenderte, es solo que no quería darte más molestia, pero está bien si quieres diseñar el vestido puedes hacerlo.

-¿en serio?-pregunto la morena en tono apagado- no lo hagas por complacerme estaré bien.

-no, no, no es enserio ya sabes que me encantan tus vestidos- sonrió. Era cierto los diseños de tomoyo eran muy hermosos.- si tienes tiempo puedes hacerlo, pero ya cálmate.

La amatista se levanto de un salto y tomo su cuaderno.

-bien ya que todo está arreglado procedamos a diseñar el vestido- la mayor estaba radiante. Tarareaba una canción mientras trabaja en el nuevo boceto de vestido.

Sakura por su parte estaba anonadada, había caído nuevamente en la trampa de su amiga, que siempre le hacia una escena como esa cuando la castaña no la dejaba hacer algo. Resoplo indignada.

-me engañaste-acuso.

La morena sonrió.

-te convencí.- una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus finos labios- hay sakura eres tan dulce.

-si por dulce te refieres a tonta, te creo.

-nunca has sido tonta, lo que pasa es que como no eres capaz de jugar con todas tus cartas –por no decir sucio- para conseguir algo crees que también todo el mundo es así de honesto.

-¿se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?-la castaña soltó un bufido nada elegante.

-esa era la idea. –sonrió tomoyo.

Tomoyo siguió elaborando el diseño del vestido de la cena de sakura, mientras que esta solo la observaba.

-¿me enseñas el vestido tom?-pregunto la castaña refiriéndose al vestido de novia

-no! Aun no quiero que lo veas. Aunque te adelanto que estarás divina.

Sakura no insistió mas, sabía que su amiga no daría su brazo a torcer y sería una completa pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo intentar convencerla.

Pasadas las seis se marchó a su hogar, esta noche cenaría sola pero sus padre regresarían el viernes para preparar todo para la cena con su prometido.

Hasta en las mejores familias

by

saku-aya

La semana paso lentamente como si cada día se estirara un montón para no dejarse alcanzar por el otro. Al menos eso le había parecido a la chica de ojos verdes que se pasaba el día mirando el reloj, como si de esta manera las horas se apresuraran a avanzar.

El viernes por la noche, después de cenar con sus padres, subió a su alcoba a hablar con su novio, quien siempre la llamaba a esas horas.

_-estas lista para mañana_

_-_quien debería estar listo eres tu tonto-sonrió.

-_yo lo estoy desde que te conocí, además quien se ha pasado toda la semana nerviosa es cierta castaña que conozco._

_-_te recuerdo que tú también eres castaño.

-_dije castaña mi niña- _se escucho la ronca y sexy sonrisa al otro lado de la línea-_además mi pelo es marrón claro, no castaño-se burlo_.

La chica le saco la lengua al teléfono, estaba haciendo malabares para no sonreír, el siempre conseguía que ella olvidara los problemas o los nervios!

-será mejor que me acueste ya… mañana será un día largo.

_-bien mi corazón, no te pongas nerviosa que todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, te lo prometo. Duerme bien y sueña con que te amo… _

La chica sonrió.

-todas las noches. Te amo.

Esa noche el insomnio no hizo acto de presencia, no le acompaño en su cama como venía haciendo desde el miércoles, soñó con la cena, que todo estaba bien porque él se lo había prometido y ella le creía.

Porque él jamás le mentía…

_Porque ellos se amaban. _

Hasta en las mejores familias

by

saku-aya

El viernes el sol amaneció sonriendo, prometiendo que todo sería perfecto, el día era cálido, más no caluroso, le encantaban estos días así, le daban ganas de salir al parque agarrada de las manos con su novio y pasear como si el día no se fuera a terminar nunca, o simplemente salir con su mejor amiga a disfrutar de un helado mientras veían a las personas pasar.

Pero para bien o para bien-al mal no tenia cabida este día según la castaña- tenía que arreglarlo todo para la cena que compartirá con sus padres y su novio, también tenía que ir a buscar el vestido en casa de tomoyo, quien tenía la maña de entregarle los vestuarios el mismo día que lo iba a estrenar.

_-sakura, si deseo agregarle algún detalle de última hora no tendría que irlo a buscar a tu casa, además yo sé perfectamente bien cuál es tu talla, y como quiera que sea siempre te pruebas los vestidos el día antes.-_ alegaba la morena siempre que le decía que era mejor que ella le entregara los vestuarios al menos un día antes.

Estaba tan entretenida, entre las ocurrencias de su excéntrica amiga y lo bello que estaba el día, que no se había dado cuenta del alboroto que había armado en la cocina, hasta que kahede le había llamado la atención diciendo que estaba demasiado distraída para estar en la cocina.

-niña sakura, por favor, busque oficio en otra parte, o terminara por incendiar la casa. –le dijo la señora.

La había regañado.

Si no hubiese sido un postre para su novio lo que preparaba, hasta se hubiera reido, kahede llevaba ya muchos años en la familia, no era la primera vez que la regañaba, esto lo hacía cada vez que lo consideraba que la "niña sakura" como la llamaba lo necesitaba, y sakura le tenía mucho respeto y aun más cariño, la consideraba una mujer muy sabia.

Salió de la cocina con los ojos aguados, no por el regaño, sabia que eso se lo merecía, sino por su distracción. Lo había arruinado todo y ahora era muy tarde para hacer nada.

Siendo las tres de la tarde estaba más que nerviosa, tenía que salir a buscar el vestido a casa de tomoyo, pero su prometido llegaba a las cinco lo que indicaba que no estaría lista a tiempo.

Estaba a punto de perder el control y sentarse llorar, cuando llamaron al timbre.

El mayordomo, un señor que había venido desde América hacia muchos años ya abrió la puerta.

Segundos después, tomoyo estaba parada frente a la elegante escalera en mármol en forma de caracol que unía la planta primera con la segunda de la mansión de los kinomotos, donde su amiga está sentada en el tercer escalón con la cabeza gacha debatiendo entre llorar o no, estaba tan concentrada en sí misma que no noto la llegada de la otra chica.

-sakura- llamo suavemente tomoyo

La chica alzo la vista, su amiga estaba parada frente a ella, llevaba el vestido en manos, _su vestido. _

-casi salía para tu casa- dijo con tristeza.

-sabia que se te haría tarde y decidí venir.

-tomoyo!-la castaña se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga- yo quería que todo saliera bien, así que me puse a hacer un tiramisú pero el día estaba tan bonito que me distraje mirando por la ventana y se quemo todo. Arruine mi postre.-se echo a llorar.

-cálmate, los criados seguro que lo arreglaron o ¿no?

-si, kahede incluso está haciendo otro, pero, pero yo lo quería hacer yo.

-si te ponía a hacerlo no estarías lista a tiempo,-razonó su amiga- apenas faltan hora y media y aun te falta arreglarte. Vamos.

Sakura la siguió escaleras arriba, estaba un poco alicaída, pero su amiga tenia razón, aunque esto no la hacía sentir mejor, ella era buena cocinera, mas porque le gustaban los postre que por la cocina en sí, pero ese no es el punto, el punto era que ella sabía que si te distraes mientras preparas algo de comer se alma un desastre.

Lastima; el conocimiento no había evitado el daño, igual y ella sabía que era bastante distraída y no por saberlo había cambiado, si acaso se distraía constantemente pensando en porque era tan distraída.

Se fue a bañar mientras su amiga sacaba todos los utensilios necesarios para acompañar el vestido, estamos hablando de zapatillas, maquillaje, adornos para el pelo, prendas y cualquier otra cosa que te pase por la cabeza.

Al salir del baño, se quedo con la bata puesta, se sentó en un banquito a esperar que su amiga hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

-soy toda tuya- dijo con resignación.

Tomoyo sofoco una pequeña carcajada

-no te voy a matar.

-si tu lo dices…

La morena rodo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo. A sakura no le gustaba maquillarse, y a ella no le gustaba maquillarla, pero a veces había que hacer excepciones.

Primero comenzó con el peinado, le hizo un sencillo recogido a la altura de la nuca, con varios mechones sueltos. Dándole un aspecto medio descuidado.

Luego inicio con la tortura. Tardo un rato en maquillarla pero al final el resultado fue asombroso. El maquillaje fue poco, casi imperceptible, lo que más se no taba era el que le había puesto en los ojos, un poco de eyeliner, rímel; para alargar las ya de por sí espesas pestañas de la castaña y luego un poco de sombra oscura en el parpado, en el área de las cejas el maquillaje era del tono de la piel de sakura por lo que casi no se notaba.

Complemento el maquillaje con un poco de gloss cereza pálido, de manera que solo los ojos resaltaran para que no se viera cargado. El resultado fue explosivo.

-bien. Termine, ya es bastante tarde así que apurémonos a ponerte el vestido.

La morena quito el vestido de la percha en la que se encontraba, y ayudo a su amiga a ponérselo luego amarro los tirantes por detrás.

-estas divina. Mírate al espejo.-los ojos de la amatista brillaban cual gema.

Después de esto, decidió no demorarse más, tomo sus menesteres y se marcho, sakura la había invitado a cenar, pero ella se había negado.

-no necesitas apoyo sakura, porque todo saldrá bien, el es un buen chico, y tus padres muy comprensivos, ellos siempre harán lo mejor para ti, y si yo puedo ver que él es lo mejor para ti, cuanto no mas ellos que son tus padres. Pero si aun así estare rezando desde mi casa para que todo salga bien- le había dicho la morena antes de marcharse.

Sakura se sentía muy agradecida con su amiga, ella siempre sabia que decir para hacerla sentir bien y calmar sus nervios. No por nada era su mejor amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde, sintió como llamaban al timbre, su corazón se salto un latido, para luego acelerar como caballo desbocado, tuvo que controlar sus impulsos para no saltar la puerta, cuando pensó que habían pasado los minutos suficientes – que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, y sin embargo no habían pasado de dos- para que su novio estuviera instalado en antesala se decidió bajar.

Su intención, a la hora de no apresurarse a la sala era la de no parecer una loca desesperada, cosa difícil ya que se tuvo que contener aun mas, para no bajar los peldaños de la escalera de caracol que conducía a las habitaciones de la segunda planta, de dos en dos. Cuando llego al recibidor, se sorprendió bastante al ver que quien al parecer le había recibido no era más que su madre, quien parecía tener una plática bastante amena con su novio.

-sakura- dijo la señora kinomoto cuando vio a su hija cruzar el portal- nunca me dijiste que tu novio fuera tan guapo y encantador-sonrió al ver que el joven se sonrojaba un poco.

Sakura también sonrió, al parecer ya su amado novio se había ganado a su madre, y ella preocupándose… sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas serian más sencillas, su madre era más problemática que su padre, su padre quien era un alma de Dios.

Se acerco sin vacilar a su novio quien parecía tener problemas para encontrar su voz, y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba lo suficientemente bajito al oído, de manera que solo este pudiera escucharla;

-después me cuentas como hiciste para ganártela tan rápido.

El castaño, menos pudoroso que su novia, y alentado por la madre de esta que le hizo señas para que la besara ya que sabía que sakura haría algo así y no quería que esta se cohibiera, tomo a sakura por la cintura y la beso en los labios, provocando que esta se sonrojara violentamente.

La castaña estuvo a punto de replicar pero el mayor puso sus labios en los oídos de la ojiverde y murmuro

-solo hice gala de todo el encanto que me caracteriza, ya ves, nadie se me puede resistir. –sonrió –estas que robas el aliento.

Sakura tuvo que disimular una sonrisa, gesto que se transformo en sorpresa cuando a sus manos pararon un hermoso ramo de claveles y príncipes negros.

-oh! Es bellísimo –exclamo, el chico simplemente sonrió y ella olvidándose que su madre seguía en la habitación se acerco y lo beso.

-mi vida, perdiste el pudor por un ramo de flores- dijo cuando la menor lo soltó

Nadeshiko sonrió al ver como su hija volvía a sonrojarse.

siento madre.

Antes de que su madre pudiera decir nada, otra figura hizo acto de presencia, el señor kinomoto entro en la sala con toda la sencillez que le caracterizaba, pero con toda la elegancia que poseía.

-buenas tardes- dijo con voz amable. Mientras saludaba a su mujer con un pequeño roce de labio, no hacían ni veinte minutos que se había separados, pero para él que amaba a su esposa más que a nada, le había parecido una eternidad.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se voltearon, la expresión del señor kinomoto no varió ni un ápice, beso a su hija en la mejilla y sakura procedió con las presentaciones.

-padre, le presento a mi novio- las manos de ambos chicos no se habían soltado desde que él le pusiera el ramo y su madre lo tomara y se lo entregara a una de las domésticas que estaba por ahí, pidiéndole que la pusiera en agua y las llevara a la habitación de la señorita sakura.- Li Syaoran

El señor kinomoto dudo un imperceptible segundo antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía el joven ninguno de los dos jóvenes dio muestra alguna de haber notado la ligera vacilación, solo la señora kinomoto, quien decidió echarle la culpa a los celos paternales, sabía que no sería fácil el aceptar que si hija estaba creciendo y que pronto se independizaría, sin embargo tenía que admitir que todo iba perfectamente bien.

Después de estos se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante agradable, a eso de las seis treinta, apareció el mayordomo de los kinomoto anunciando que la mesa ya estaba puesta.

-señores –la voz del mayordomo hizo que todos los presentes miraran a una misma dirección- si gustan pueden acompañarme a la mesa.

Después de esto, todo fue más rápido, se sentaron en la mesa, la cena transcurrió entre un bombardeo de preguntas dirigidos al joven Li, risas y otros temas más agradables, de manera que ninguno de los presentes se sintió incomodo.

Quien más pregunto fue el señor kinomoto, quien hizo todo un listín de preguntas al joven castaño, como era de esperarse, aunque cuidando de no hacerle sentir incomodo. Sin embargo, fue menos activos en las otras conversaciones.

Del comedor la familia completa y syaoran a quien ya consideraban como tal volvieron a la antesala a disfrutar de un rico té de hierbas y a continuar de la plática.

Para la despedida, ambos padres se despidieron del joven, no sin antes escuchar de la señora nadeshiko un "espero que esta visita sea la primera de muchas" y un simple hasta pronto del señor fujitaka.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un rato en el recibir.

Syaoran tenía fuertemente a brazado a sakura por la espalda.

-me alegra que todo haya salido bien- dijo esta soltando un suspiro

-aun no entiendo porque tu preocupación, te dije que todo saldría bien- la beso en la mejilla.

La chica sonrió. Syaoran siempre cumplía sus promesas. Siempre.

Momentos más tardes los chicos se despidieron, syaoran partió para su hogar y sakura subió a su habitación.

Media hora más tarde, ya preparada para dormir, y aun recordando todos los eventos de esa noche, la joven sakura salió el tocador de su habitación, iba a meterse en la cama cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-adelante- pidió

Segundos después su puerta se habría dejando ver la figura de su padre.

-hola princesa

-papa- sonrió la chica.

-se te ve feliz –forzó una sonrisa

-lo estoy- ella no lo noto

-sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti ¿verdad princesa?

-nunca he tenido la menor duda padre- la pregunta se le antojaba un poco extraña. Pero no le dio mucha importancia en vez de eso se sento en la cama y se hizo a un lado invitando a su padre a tomar asiento junto a ella.- ¿sucede algo?

El señor kinomoto dudo por segunda vez aquella noche solo que esta vez su hija sí que se había dado cuenta.

-¿papa? –le apremio

-lo. Lo sakura- dijo entonces el hombre bajando la cabeza, sabía que las siguientes palabras le causarían mucho dolor a su amada hija, quizás incluso lo odiara, pero tenía que hacerlo- de verdad que lo lamento, pero me temo que tendrás que cancelar tus planes de boda.

Sakura sintió que el alma salía de su cuerpo, su padre había hablado en voz muy baja, pero aun así ello lo había escuchado, aunque claro siempre pudo haber entendido mal

-¿cancelar?-pregunto, a lo que su padre simplemente asintió-pero ¿porque?

-es por el bien de los dos

-¿por nuestro bien?, creo que no entiendo papa-su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto contenido-creo que tendrás que explicarte un poco mejor.

-ese chico al que amas…es… es tu hermano mayor –sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- te pido por favor que no se lo digas a tu madre… para no causarle dolor- fujitaka quien había mantenido la vista gacha, incapaz de mirar a su hija a los ojos y ver todo el daño que le estaba causando, alzo la mirada cuando le hizo la petición.

Después de esto le explico que él había tenido una "aventura" con la señora Ieran li, que fue justo después de casarse con nadeshiko, pero que después el comprendió que amaba a su esposa y dejo el asunto de lado, la señora Li quien ya estaba casada y con cuatro hijas dijo que ella también amaba más que a nadie a su esposo y que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así por la paz, para no causar más daños a sus respectivas parejas.

-pero al parecer… el daño ya estaba hecho, Ieran salió embarazada, yo no lo supe hasta un año después de que naciste, cuando la señora li me lo comunico, para ese entonces tu tenias un año y syaoran dos.

-y. el. ¿Lo sabe?

-nop

Fujitaka se levanto de la cama, sakura también, estaba tan avergonzado, su hija lo miraba fijamente, negándose a soltar las lagrimas que poblaban sus ojos como una presa a punto de estallar.

Alargo su mano, tratando de toca a su hija, pero esta se alejo, tal vez involuntariamente, aun así, el rechazo le llego al alma.

-lo siento mucho- repitió antes de salir de la alcoba de su hija- espero que un día puedas perdonarme.

Cuando su padre se hubo marchado entonces sakura se abandono al llanto.

Hasta en las mejores familias

by

saku-aya

Sakura llevaba una semana sin asistir a la universidad, tampoco estaba en su casa, se había marchado con el pretexto de que tomoyo la había invitado a pasarse unos días en su casa para que su madre no sospechara nada, tenía la misma cantidad de tiempo sin habla con su nov... hermano… cuanto dolía esa simple palabra…

Le dolía el alma, su amiga no aguantaba verla así, cuando había llegado el domingo bien temprano en la mañana tocando al timbre con tal urgencia, tomoyo ya la había estado esperando, sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien, cuando, sakura la telefoneo tarde la noche del sábado y le pregunto si podía irse para allá el domingo en la mañana, después de eso se había pasado todo el día llorando… hasta el martes que fue cuando le había contado todo a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo no había sabido que decirle, como consolar su pena, solo se limitaba a estar con ella y pasarle la mano por el pelo.

Sabia que un "todo estará bien" no sentaría bien en estos momento…

Su padre por otro lado, no estaba mucho mejor…

Se le veía desanimado, sin rumbo, aunque su apariencia era misma de siempre… al menos eso dirían los demás. Se había volcado en el trabajo, como refugio, necesitaba tener la mente lo mas ocupada posible, para que el rostro de su hija contorsionado por el dolor, no invadiera su mente.

Dos semanas más tarde, sakura regreso a su casa, sus ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas, no porque el dolor se hubiese ido, sino porque ya no le quedaban mas…

Había llamado a su madre temprano, preguntándole si estaría en casa ese día, esta le había dicho que si, también había contestado la pregunta nunca formulada, su padre estaría trabajando, no llegaría hasta pasada la media noche, como había estado haciendo desde hacía dos semanas…

Sakura entro en su casa, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol que ocultaban a la perfección sus hermosos ojos verdes, que en esos momentos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto.

Le digirió una sonrisa al mayordomo y subió directo a su recamara, sabía que lo más probable es que su madre estuviera descansando en su alcoba, pensó en ir allí en un rato…

Nada más entrar, noto que la luz intermitente del contestador automático estaba encendida, presiono el botón dejando escuchar el primer mensaje.

_Usted tiene sesenta y tres mensajes.- _dijo la voz monocorde del contestador.

_-Mensaje uno recibido el día catorce de marzo "sakura, mi vida, llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el día, al parecer tu celular no tiene baterías ya que me manda directamente a buzón, por favor cuando puedas llámame… te amo"_

Segundo mensaje- dijo la voz del aparato

-_sakura, ayer me canse de esperar tu llamada, te he dejado un millón de mesajes a tu celular, que sigue con el mismo problema, por favor llámame…me tienes preocupado… te amo…_

Apago el contestador, no quería hacerse más dañoy eso era lo único que se hacía escuchando su voz… ¿porque a ella? Se supone que estas cosas solo suceden en las malas novelas de dramas… no en la vida real, nunca en la vida real, entonces ¿porque estaba viviendo ella aquel infierno? ¿Qué estaba pagando?

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta

-pase- pidió.

Su madre, bella y elegante como siempre, se adentro en la habitación, y sin vacilar ni un segundo, se acerco a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura se aferro a sus brazos como a un salvavidas, y si se mantuvieron durante unos instantes.

-¿ya estas lista para hablar?- sonó la voz de nadeshiko, al sentir el asombro de su hija agrego con una media sonrisa, -instinto maternal, sakura.

Poco a poco la castaña soltó los brazos de su madre, dejando que esta le viera a los ojos, donde llevaba reflejado todo el sufrimiento que no había sido capaz de expulsar de su cuerpo a través de las lagrimas derramadas, porque resultaron ser insuficientes en medio de tanto dolor.

-no sé qué hacer madre—estoy en medio de un dilema.

Después de esto le conto todo a su madre, toda la conversación tenida con su padre, su frustración, todo…

-hija mía! Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto, por algo que tiene tan fácil solución.

-madre…

-si lo amas, cásate con él.

Sakura escandalizada miro a su madre, ¿tan mal le había caído la noticia? Tan...

-cásate con ese chico, -repitió la señora kinomoto mirando fijamente a su hija sacándola si de sus pensamientos- voy a decirte la verdad… a ese a quien tu llamas padre… ese señor… no es tu papa…

-queeee?

-cásate con confianza que no él es tu hermano… cásate que fujitaka tampoco es tu papa…

Hasta en las mejores familias

by

saku-aya

_si lo sé, lo sé, ¿qué diablos hago yo aquí cuando tengo mis fic bastante abandonados…?_

_no tengo respuestas…_

**Hasta en las mejores familias… ñ_ñ**

bien, eso fue todo amigos!

Si ya se, ya se, tengo un sentido del humor bastante retorcido…

Que conste que dije que no era nada prometedor, solo algo que se me ocurrió!

Ya saben yo y mi extraña masa homogénea de materia gris de funciones retorcidas llamada "cerebro"

Cualquier insulto es bienvenido.. amenazas también! Solo no describan la forma de la muerte…

…Soy cobarde…

Ja ne!


End file.
